The stated goal of most combat training devices is to provide targets for a user to practice martial arts maneuvers. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,862,485 issued to Luigi; U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,011 issued to Pelchat; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,319 issued to Choate.
Choate teaches a sparring device comprising a column attached to a belt where the belt is attached to two horizontal members. Choate allows for “supple movement” that resembles a single member of a spring, but lacks the flailing of the present invention. Luigi teaches a sparring partner comprising a column with two parallel members attached to boxing gloves. The flailing of the Luigi device is limited by the ability of the parallel members to rotate around the column. Pelchat teaches a column with a series of parallel and perpendicular members to resemble a body, however, the members do not flail like actual appendages, rather, they are simply useful as targets.
The present invention teaches away from the goals of the prior art by emphasizing the ability of the target to flail from blows in a manner that resembles an actual assailant.